heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.01 - Daddy Time
Lex Luthor is sitting at home on a plush white couch with brown throw pillows. Yes, Lex actually has a home outside of the office. He just doesn't use it too often given the whole 'I'm married to my job,' mentality. The Luthor home is actually quite nice in fact, a penthouse apartment to a building Lex owns that he hasn't bothered to rent out space to anyone else. It's his home and he could do what he wants as long as the various officials are paid as if the building housed more than just two people. In Lex's mind this is the only way to get true privacy. Dark hardwood floor crawls across the living room and lounge area, mahogany wood coffee table and various stand hold up everything from Lex's legs, the eighty inch flat screen, books, and a numerous amount of various tech gadgets. He would never use half of them, like the Lex Box, Lex Box 360, and Lex Box One but he did endorse his products so they would always be welcomed in his home. White walls make the place feel lively and the open spaces makes everything feel rather comfortable like there's nothing to hide. Heck, even Lex only wearing a button up shirt and dress pants as opposed to a power suit adds to the relaxed feel. Thirty minutes ago Leo got a page that simply says, "We should talk son. Love Dad." The message is out of character because Lex has never really called himself 'Dad' before. Father, yes but never Dad. So the word may catch Leo offguard and that is part of the point. The other is Lex's attempt at being the kind of father Lionel wasn't. It explains the slight frown he gave Lilith on the roof top as the apologetic smile he gave her, saying his Father requested his presence. As soon as Lilith teleports away, Leo scans the area to make sure he is safe to move. When he moves, it is in a blur of motion as he races across roof tops, and makes massive leaps where their is a great height difference so quickly that even if caught it would only cause a normal person to blink and think they saw something not there. When Leo lands, it is with a light tap in an alleyway near the apartment complex. Alleyway is not a proper term however as it is respectably clean all considered and people do sometimes use it as a short-cut between two popular streets without any real fear. Still, it was empty and Leo then tucks his thumbs into his front jean pockets as fingers float free as he walks seemingly lazily out to the main street and the apartment complex as if he did not just run across a quarter of the city. Leo nods at the doorman almost absently. Other than his habit of sarcasm, Leo is actually quite well known for being 'polite' in public. He heads for the stairs rather than the elevator, and with a blur that is missed by cameras he dodge out of view, he is soon up to the floor is Father is located on. A knock is made on the front door casually. Leo's hair is wind blown as it often is when left to his own devices, but otherwise he appears calm and collected as if the cafe incident has never happened. His expression is carefully cultured into something mildly bored appearing, but his eyes are unusually sharp. "So what's her name?" Lex asks the moment Leo enters the room. Setting down the Art of War, in the original language, Lex stares at his son. His eyes are not mad the voice screams piqued interest. Clearly someone isn't mad. "You took her on a date to get some coffee. You should bring her for dinner if you wish. I'd like to meet her, son," again he's being very sympathetic and open to idea of his son having some form of a social life. "Huh?" Actual confusion from Leo. He then scowls a bit, "I seriously thought something was wrong when you sent me that code." But he moves in and flops down onto one of the chairs, stretching his legs out before him. "Fern, and we aren't dating, she's friends with Justin Hammer. Hammer is protective of her, finds me annoying which delights me, and she's cute and demands nothing of me which is strange. That's the summary of it." Straight and to the point, though he still looks a little wary at you, "Is this the same man that told me women were dangerous and avoid them?" Yep, he isn't buying it. "It is but that doesn't mean I don't understand they can be captivating. Despite our better judgement there will always be one that catches our eye." A pause sits between them before Lex asks, "Do I need to have -the talk-?" even asking it makes Lex pretty uncomfortable. He didn't expect to talk to a son about the Birds and Bees nine months ago. Looking to his son, "Is there anything I can do that would help out your romantic conquest?" Again the words are genuines. Lex is seriously trying to be a good father or his vision of a good father. Yes, the moment is bound to be strange for both of them. "Ummm...ya, you made sure I was educated in where babies come from," and Leo actually shifts awkwardly in the seat. This is not a conversation he wants to have with his Father! Actually, he glances toward the door wistfully. Apparently, Leo is just as bad as his father in a situation like this. "Umm...actually, that would actually make things worse Father. Whatever you do, do -not- attempt to help." Boy does Leo sink further into that laid back chair as if he could disappear into it. When Lex finally meets her, he will quickly figure out that Fern isn't the type of be 'bought' or 'bribed' and would just be confused by excess. Lex nods figuring Leo is trying to win this victory on his own. Pride is held back for now. He looks to Leo, "How is school? Tell me about the Wayne boy you've met. And your other friends? Did you ever want to bring them back here for Pizza?" the last question comes out clunky, awkward, Lex isn't sure what the terms people would use to have company. He looks at his son, "I'm..You are my son and my Father was never great. I am trying to figure out how to be a good Father with many of my lessons being so horrid. There will be some awkwardness as I struggle," and Lex isn't ashamed to admit that either. Being a father is actually pretty hard. Still, he loves his son so Lex would try to be a good one. "Ummm...school is fine, it's not as boring as I thought, and don't know, he hasn't called me. His perspective on his Father is interesting however, as if Bruce may hide things he doesn't show openly to outsiders." Leo then falls silent for a few as he weighs your words about fathership. "You can pass on the interrogations," Leo suggests hopefully. "Just ask how my day was, if anything interesting happened lately, things like that?" A nod is given to his son, "How has your day been?" Lex tries open to the suggestion. He looks down to the ground then at his son for a moment. "I sent you to that school because it would be a challenge for you. Whether it's intellectual or managing your powers I wanted you to learn things." And that's the truth minus the fact Emma Frost runs it and it gives Lex some measure of observation on his son. A shrug, "The classes are mostly interesting," though Leo doesn't comment about challenge. "As for my day, it has been decent. Got held by gunpoint by a bunch of fanatics called Robin Hoods for Nature. Horrible fashion sense. They were talked down by this telepath girl called Lilith. I wasn't saw clearly by the cops or questioned by them," Leo clarifies about that. "Though I did take time to speak with Lilith. She gave me some numbers for some community service projects which she participates in," so he can actually get ahold of her again. "She was filled with a good amount of information." "A good start. You know we need to talk about you and your powers," Lex says firmly looking to his son. "Your face is too exposed. We should work on a costume for you son. Since the Patriot is alive it's time we talk American Son or at the very least something for the face. You need to be like some heroes and be secretive at times." He gives a nod to his son as if they're having a conversation that Leo may not be privy to. "I don't want to hide my identity," Leo comments. "I want to encourage more real name registration with the government with heroes, and to support that I need to be an example. That means no hiding, to prove it -can- be done successfully, to be a hero and still have a life without all the lies and subterfuge." Leo grumbles a bit, "I don't want to be anything like -him-, as if a codename and some alien name gives him the right to hide from the rest of the world as someone anonymous or who knows what." Pausing for a moment, "The world will come after me you know this, right?" Lex poses the scenario to his son, "I have to hide my own secrets from the world, son. How do you propose we avoid this little problem?" Lex has a few ideas and knows he could call Corben or Patriot to be his bodyguard within seconds. Oh the advantages of giving people toys. Looking at his son Leo's angle does help out Lex, "Project Defender has hit a snag. One of the founding members has yet to contact me. We would need one person but preferably two or three. I've got some potentials. Sadly, I'm unsure if they're what a government sanctioned team funded by Lexcorp needs. Suggestions?" Leo is a clone of Lex and so sometimes having that extra brain involved with the thinking process can be useful...as long as he's more Luthor than Alien. "They won't, because one - why target one of the most powerful men in the U.S. and perhaps world to get at a very public me? Two, if they tried, I'd break them." Quite literally, and it sounded like a promise. "Though there is something of interest." Leo moves to stand up and pull out his wallet. He opens it and holds out one of Booster Gold's business cards. "Nano-technology. Rip the star in half, and it transmits a signal to Booster Gold for help." Leo then moves to sit back down after tucking his wallet away once Lex takes the business card. "As for people, Bart Allen might be a good bet. He's hyper and runs faster than I can even dream to keep up. He's young though and impulsive, also not sure if he is tied to another group. The one girl I referred you to is a possibility, and if there is a way to counteract some of her psychic power, Lilith may be an option." Lex takes the card, "I am going to keep this." Booster is a hero of the future that boasts about it online. Whatever tech is in that card, after some good scans could prove to be fruitful. An offshoot location would be used just in case Booster is planning this. Lex does picture some of the hero community may be coming to talk to him. Staring at his son, "Where can I find Impulsive?" He doesn't know if the friend has a code name or something. "Tell me more about this Lilith?" A telepath could be good and dangerous at the same time. They're wild cards given their powers. "I guess I'll just have to ask Booster for another one, saying I 'lost' it," humor in Leo's tone. "Bart Allen is a student at Academy of Tomorrow, high school freshmen I think? He is the one that came to visit me to play video games." But Leo then says, "Lilith mostly seems to operate from projections of thoughts. To actively enter someone's mind sees the world through their eyes. It can also make a psychic imprint on her and influence her personality for a bit from what she was explaining to me. She is a vegetarian, big into community service, and believes even the most broken can be saved. She's the 'big sister' type I suppose, the one that believes everyone should get along and live peacefully. She also has teleportation powers, as I don't think she moves in the manner Bart does with super speed." "Their thoughts on registration?" he asks a little concerned. This could be a big snag in his plans. If they are at least open to talking about it then something could be done. Project Defender could be saved with individuals that were open like Leo is about registration. "How do you see her or visit when she's not a projection?" "Haven't asked, since you want me to keep everything pretty secretive. Don't want to make people suspicious, now do I?" Leo then says, "Umm..no. I mean, she her powers operate primarily from projection of thoughts. She says most people scream their surface thoughts out, and she picks up on them just like audio noise in a crowded room. That way, she doesn't get stuck with a psychic imprint. I'm not sure on details beyond that at this point however." "But you know much about her how do you keep it all secret?" Hearing this little bit would interest Lex because he's still working on engineering his own inhibitor based on some tech a man with one eye gave him. "Because she can be a liability to us...in a lot of ways if she joins." "I mostly projected thoughts about how hot I thought she was," Leo states with a shrug. "If she starts to get sarcastic, then I suppose she might be in my head?" A bit of humor there. "And I know about her being a potential liability, but also a reason I made sure we could track her down if need be. Privacy is a...necessity at times." Lex Luthor says, "And how do we track her down?" Leo is clearly thinking like a Luthor and that makes Lex proud once again. The way his son's mind works reminds him of his own. A chip off the old block is Leo Luthor. "Do you know if your method is full proof or not?"" "I just volunteer at one of the programs that Lilith participates in, as she said we would definitely run across each other if I did that. She wouldn't need to 'predict the future' for that." A pause, "Ya, come to think about it, she mentioned or hinted at that at least twice." He hrms slightly in thought. "It shouldn't be a problem. She didn't feel threatened by me, and actively asked to join me to talk after she was done with the police." "Police?" Lex asks with a curious brow. Clearly there's some details to the story that is missing. Thinking on it green eyes stare at Leo, "I will have a party for you and your friends to hang out. This will allow me to meet the ones you'd think would be good. We can move from there." Pausing for a second, "I need you to be confident in yourself and blocking her because of what I'm about to offer you." "Yes...police, remember, the Robin Hoods for Nature she talked down? She convinced them to turn themselves in." And as Leo said, he wasn't seen by them. Geez dad! Keep up with teenager logic and conversation flow! Lex now knows the frustration of a parent in understanding their teenager. "Wait, what?" Leo groans at that. "Let's invite the purple kitty too why don't we? Justin Hammer seems to really take an interest in him." Another student at Academy of Tomorrow, though Leo has never spoken to him a day in his life. "And generally playing up being a 'teenager' and pretending that all I think about is 'sex', is good enough I would think to keep most young women from probing too deeply," Leo advises idly. "Unless they were secretly into erotica, then I might be in trouble." And there goes his sarcasm again. Thinking of nothing else to do Lex rises and moves away from the couch. "I was going to offer you a chance to change the world son, but I can revoke that if you don't want to listen. If you answer me with sarcasm again I won't ask," Lex lets the words linger for a moment before continuing. "A spot in a shadow organization son. A chance to be a Prince...destined to be something greater at the end of the day. If you don't want this I can offer someone else that won't talk about erotica." Leo actually scowls. "I've been waiting patiently for the chance you promised me when I woke up," he's thinking superhero though, but then settles down when you talk about a shadow organization. "And get the job done likely half-assed or not as well, and not as sure to be nearly as loyal," Leo informs his Father. "As for my theories on Lilith, I believe them accurate, and that she would not dive deeply in my mind or really listen in without obvious provocation due to her personality. Even if you set me to investigate her further, I will still remain trustworthy and won't betray you accidentally." Leo has a point but the sarcasm causes Lex to hold back the acknowledgment. "Project Defender will make you a hero. This will see to it you're a King one day. Emma Frost and I are the King and Queen in a shadow group that has been manipulating the planet for ages. The positions are based around chess and mideival ages. At first I was thinking of making you my Knight, but that's not fitting." Shaking his head, "Not fitting for you. A Prince however...is fitting for you, Son. The White King needs more pieces on his side of the board and I want you to be my White Prince. Destined to have my position when the time is right, but still in on the process learning how it works," again he nods looking to Leo figuring out his son's reaction. It's not every day you offer your son a chance to change the world. The logic is slightly lost on him since he is pretty sure from his implanted education that a Chess set does not have a Prince. Then it hits him, "Making up your own rules, changing the pieces around to fit your own needs." Shaking things up basically and taking control of the situation rather than work in the fitted program. "Which, isn't that the point when you are working to change the world?" And then a lopsided smile there, almost a smirk really. Hey, it took him a moment, but Leo thinks he got it! "And I don't believe I need to answer that, nor do you need to be a mind reader. You may not have physically raised me, but it's your programming that did Father. You know me better than anyone else, what I'm capable of and as a Luthor, that the current bonds will be broken and I'll make sure the legacy you began will continue to mean even greater things in the future. I will not, and I will -NEVER- disappoint you." Leo honestly believes that. Oh, frustrate you, drive you crazy, as any good teenage son does at times, but never, never disappoint. "You will at some point because we are all flawed. But that doesn't mean I won't be proud of you. The White Prince takes more than your agreement. You've proven yourself to the White King. Impressing the White Queen will be important...so impress your Head Mistress," Lex warns his son looking to Leo. "You need the approval of two members within The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club to become a member. Prove to her you're capable, in every way. Do what you must to be atop of that school and rule it with an iron fist." His green eyes almost darken as his words fill with firmness, "Do you understand?" Leo doesn't like being seen as flawed, but nods in acknowledgement of his Father's words. But at the mention of the Head Mistress, "Sure," and a blink from Leo. He starts to think and brood, as is his way when he has a set problem before him that needs a solution. He's already thinking of ways she may test him and other ways he may be used to impress. "What can you tell me about Emma Frost? I have not really met her in more than passing," he explains. Step one, recon. "Do not underestimate her or her abilities. Do not question her judgement," spring to his mind immediately. Looking back to his son Lex wishes he could say more but that's something he is currently struggling with. "She is smart, capable, honestly...if she gets in the business world she would be a dangerous competitor to Lexcorp. Do not forget this." A quiet hrm at that, before Leo says, "It speaks of her danger, but not her interests, where she finds power most often resides, or personality insight other than 'power hungry'." Lex Luthor's son rises from his seat and to move about, pausing to look out a window, hands clasped behind his lower back with his feet slightly braced apart. "Just being powerful with my gifts, being intelligent with my grades, it only matters so much. What will be the test I suspect, will be in how I apply those powers and intelligence. And the manner in which I choose to display these attributes, will be what can win her over to my side or lose her." "Be assertive. Don't be an ass about matters but do not be afraid to meet a challenge head on. This will help you," again Lex knows what she likes to see from others but not her own likes. "Don't kiss ass to her but try to get to know her." Damn he's going to need a new plan of attack to impress the woman into dating him. If only the answer were clear to him a month ago. Lex sighs, "I will give you more when I know more son." A slight wince, "Women are mazes." Yes, Leo most certainly feels it. "So easy on the humor and sarcasm, and display a more serious persona." That is quickly decided. "I'll try and catch her at school first, start a casual conversation and perhaps go from there. Begin with familiarity first, and test for opportunity. Perhaps she will like a mystery." Leo is bouncing ideas about right now, brainstorming. "Though perhaps chocolate wouldn't be misplaced if I knew her favorite. An excuse to run across her to thank her for the opportunity to study at her school." Category:Log